<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of Dean Winchester's Happier Birthdays by one_more_offbeat_anthem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180026">One of Dean Winchester's Happier Birthdays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem'>one_more_offbeat_anthem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Presents, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mentions of Sex, Profoundbot Prompts (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Finds Out, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam Winchester is So Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:23:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just introduced Cas to the wonders of lube.</p><p>Cas is Dean's win.</p><p>Sam has lost his shoe.</p><p>(Or, it's Dean's birthday, and Sam has decided to remove himself from the situation lest he's scarred for life.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ProfoundBot- Fic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One of Dean Winchester's Happier Birthdays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was walking to the bunker's kitchen, pressing a hand over his mouth and yawning, when he heard his brother and Cas arguing.</p><p><em>Strange</em>, Sam thought, <em>It's Dean's birthday. What on earth could they be arguing about</em>?</p><p>Sam had been related to Dean long enough (read: his whole life) to know that, if Dean was mad, it was best to not get involved unless you had to. But, of course, he was still curious, so he pressed his ear against the door to hear them.</p><p>"I don't understand," Cas said, "It's your birthday. Why are you giving me a present?"</p><p>"Because it's a present for <em>both </em>of us," Dean explained, semi-patiently, "What about that do you not understand?" </p><p>"The part where it's your birthday."</p><p>"Do you want me to go into grave detail? See, today's the day where, unlike you feathery fuckers, I was--"</p><p>"I know how human birth works. I don't want any more details."</p><p>"Then why did you ask?"</p><p>"Dean." Cas was exasperated, "I was asking about why--"</p><p>"Just shut up and open it."</p><p>Sam heard a tearing of paper, and then Cas saying, "Why do we need this? Was my grace not good enough?"</p><p>"I just think there could be more removal of friction."</p><p>"You could have asked me to use more grace."</p><p>"Cas, I'm not saying you're a failure--"</p><p><em>Classic Dean</em>, Sam thought, <em>figuring out a way to piss off his angelic best friend. </em>It was time to run interference.</p><p>Sam pushed open the door, and Cas and Dean whipped their heads around to stare at him. Sam took in the scene--Dean was shirtless, Cas was wearing Dean's pajamas, and there was a bottle of--<em>lube? What the hell?--</em>on the table.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Sam understood what this was.</p><p>"Well," he said, "Uh, happy birthday, Dean. And I'm happy for you guys. It was about time, honestly. I'm gonna go, um...you know what? I think I lost my running shoes, can't go on a run without them, I'll--"</p><p>"You're in your pajamas, Sam. Are you going to go running in your pajamas?"</p><p>Sam looked at Cas and said sincerely, "You know what, Cas? Maybe I am."</p><p>He was <em>never </em>going to let Dean live this down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>